


Blodreina's Weakness

by ShadowedDarkness1230



Series: ShadowedDarkness1230's One-Shots/Short Stories [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedDarkness1230/pseuds/ShadowedDarkness1230
Summary: (Short AU One Shot of The 100 5x04)Since their first encounter soon after arriving on Earth, both Clarke and Octavia developed minor crushes on each other. Neither acted on them because both were worried they would be rejected. However, during Clarke’s time on the Earth alone with Madi, she has a lot of time to think over her feelings. She comes to the conclusion that she has feelings for Octavia. Meanwhile, Octavia is forced by Abby to become a monster to help Wonkru survive the bunker. The only thing that keeps Octavia’s head above the water is her longing to see Clarke again.
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: ShadowedDarkness1230's One-Shots/Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843060
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Blodreina's Weakness

**——Clarke Griffin POV——**

Clarke Griffin sighs as she sits on a log, looking out over the valley. Madi is pressed against her side, asleep. Clarke looks up at the sky, wishing that her friends would return for her. 

She looks back at the Earth, her mind being drawn to those in the bunker. Her mother, Kane, and Octavia…Octavia…

Oh, how Clarke misses Octavia. The strong, beautiful, intelligent, black-haired woman is the focus of nearly all of Clarke’s dreams. None of the dreams are sexual. No, they are all different ways Clarke imagines her reunion with the woman going. 

The reunions range from sad to overjoyed, all of them depending on how Octavia reacts to her. Clarke knows that she doesn’t deserve Octavia’s friendship. Not after she nearly let Octavia die in Tondc to the missile.

Clarke had been blinded by her infatuation to Lexa, so much so, that she nearly let her best friend die in a fiery explosion. Clarke remembers clearly how much it hurt to agree with Lexa after she laid out the reasons for not warning Tondc. But that didn’t even come close to how she felt when she saw Octavia walking into Tondc. The fear and terror that flooded through her was overwhelmingly strong. Much stronger than the fear she felt for her mother when she saw her. 

Clarke would have warned Octavia, had even been on her way to do so when her mom had cut her off and demanded to know what was going on. Clarke had dragged her out of Tondc, casting glances over her shoulders every few seconds to see if Octavia could be seen. 

When she had tried to explain to her mother her reasoning, her mother had backed away, demanding to know who’s idea it was. Begging for Clarke to say it was Lexa’s idea. Clarke wanted to say it was but that would have been a lie. It may have been Lexa’s idea, but Clarke supported it for long enough that Octavia may have been killed. 

The relief Clarke felt when she saw Octavia alive was like nothing she ever felt before. That relief wasn’t even squashed after Octavia sneered at her and promised not to tell anyone that Clarke and Lexa had known. The look Octavia had sent her had nearly broken her heart but seeing Octavia still alive was enough to make Clarke’s sadness go away. 

Clarke remembers finding Octavia under Mount Weather after Lexa had abandoned her. She had been too broken to pay much attention to the girl, her anger and betrayal blinding her. She remembers how Octavia was the one who fought at her side to save their people. 

Clarke also clearly remembers that day in Polis when Octavia had said that if she didn’t come with her, she wasn’t the person she thought she was. Clarke had gone to tell Lexa goodbye but had gotten involved with the Commander once more. Clarke got so lost in the Commander’s body, that her mind was taken off of Octavia’s words. 

When she awoke next to the Commander hours later, the pain and sadness she felt when she realized what had happened threatened to overwhelm her. “ _I am so sorry, Octavia._ ” She had thought into the night air. 

Then, Lexa had been murdered by Titus as he tried to kill her. Clarke was saddened by Lexa’s death but she also knew that she could finally freely chase after Octavia. Seek her favor and beg for forgiveness for her mistakes. 

Clarke had planned to set out for Arkadida soon after but had been stopped by Titus as he tried to save her and Murphy. 

She remembers the cocky smirk that Ontari had on her face as she walked into the room. Remembers her words, “…every last member of _Skaikru_ will die.” 

She remembers seeing Ontari hold up Aden’s head, having killed him in his sleep. Remembers Roan’s words, “If she sees you, she’ll have your head too.” 

She remembers the whole mission she went on in search of Luna, all of it ending up being for nothing as Luna refuses to take the flame. 

Then her mind focuses on the final conclave. Her heart aches when she remembers the way Octavia looked at her after Clarke tried to steal the bunker for _Skaikru_ , leaving Octavia on the other side of the doors to certain death. 

Clarke shakes her head, a lone tear rolling down her cheek as she runs a hand through Madi’s hair gently. The young Nightblood was truly a blessing, the only thing preventing Clarke from losing all hope. 

Clarke has come to see Madi as her daughter, knowing she would do _anything_ to protect her. 

Clarke looks up at the night sky once more. “ _I hope you are okay, Octavia. I miss you more than I thought possible_.” 

**——Octavia Blake POV——**

As Octavia looks down at the pit, her red armor illuminated in the little light that keeps the pit out of shadows, her mind is elsewhere. “ _I hope you live, Bel. I hope Monty, Harper, and even Murphy survived.”_

Abby Griffin walks to stand before her, causing Octavia to glare at the woman. “Leave me, Abby.” Octavia snarls. 

The woman looks startled, “ _Blodreina?_ Are you alright?” 

Octavia stands up, a hand going to one of the swords on her belt. “I. Said. Leave. Don’t make me ask again.” 

Fear appears on Abby’s face, but she says, “Or what? Are you going to throw me in the pit, too? Force me to fight to the death? Kill me like the hundreds of others you have killed?” 

Octavia stands up, drawing her sword out of its sheathe, “And who’s idea was all of this, Abby? Who’s idea started all of this? Who’s idea was it to force Kane to eat? Who’s idea was it to make me take the fall. You! You turned me into this, Abby! The only reason I don’t kill you is that you are our doctor.” Inwardly, Octavia thinks, “ _And because Clarke would never forgive me if her mother died under my watch_.” 

Abby’s eyes widen, sadness filling them. “You are right, Octavia. It is my fault you have become this. And for that, I am sorry.” 

Octavia sneers at her, “Sorry? Oh, wow. Thanks. That makes it all better. I have killed hundreds of people now, Abby. And the blood of every one of them is on your hands, too.” 

Abby shakes her head at Octavia. “What do you want me to say, Octavia? I had no choice, and you know it.” 

Octavia sneers, “Then you should have done all of this yourself. Not force the burden on me.” 

Abby looks startled at the idea causing Octavia to sneer again, “Oh, so it's okay for me to do all of this but not you? If we ever get out of here and Clarke still lives, she will hear about your selfishness, Abby. Make no mistake.”

The woman looks confused, “And what makes you think that Clarke will believe a word you say to her over her own mother?” 

Octavia smirks cruelly, “Because I will remind her who lied about how her father died.” 

Abby’s eyes narrow in anger, “Excuse me?”

Octavia snarls, “You heard me. Also, Clarke and I trust one another. You lost her trust when you got her father executed.” 

Abby actually has the nerve to laugh, “You…and Clarke trust one another? Really? I have certainly not seen any evidence of that.” 

Octavia sighs, “Leave me, Abby.” 

The woman does not try and argue this time and walks out of Octavia’s office. 

Octavia lets out a long sigh, trying to calm down. “ _How Clarke is related to that woman, I have no idea. They are nothing alike. Clarke would do anything to save her people. She loves to say, ‘I bare it so they don’t have to’. Her mother is the opposite._ ” 

Octavia stands up slowly, her limbs aching from sitting in one place for hours. “ _Where are you, Clarke? Are you even still alive? Did your Natblida save you? Or did the Death Wave kill you before your Nightblood got a chance to save you? Did you make it to space? Please be alive, Clarke. I need you. I miss you._ ” 

**——Clarke Griffin POV——**

**—Time Skip—**

Clarke walks past Diyoza and Mccreary, eager to get lowered into the bunker. She watches as Bellamy gets strapped up and lowered into the hole in the ground. 

She walks forward, not saying a word. One of Diyoza’s men steps forward, a harness in his hands. Clarke allows the man to strap her up, trying to ignore him as he sends glances at her body. 

Once she is strapped up and the metal cord begins to lower her into the hole, she can feel her heart racing. As she is lowered down, the first thing she sees is a metal arena with metal wire around the middle. Her eyes are drawn to a throne made of different leftover materials. “ _Who sat there? Who was the leader down here?_ ” 

Once she touches the ground, she slowly turns in a circle. She sees people on the other side of the metal wire, their eyes fearful and hopeful at the same time.

Her eyes fall upon Bellamy who is wrapped in a tight embrace with a woman in red armor with red face-paint above her eyes. Clarke’s eyes widen in disbelief as she recognizes the figure, “ _Octavia? Was she the one in charge?_ ” 

Octavia pulls herself from her brother’s embrace, her eyes widening in shock as she sees Clarke facing her. The two women freeze for a moment, both of them just looking at each other. 

Then, the two crash together like the air after a bolt of lightning passes through it. Clarke wraps her arms around Octavia, Octavia doing the same to her. The two women are the exact same height and thus, their bodies mesh together well. Clarke presses her nose into Octavia’s neck, breathing in her comforting smell. 

Clarke feels Octavia do the same to her, smiling widely. When the two finally break apart, they see Bellamy looking at them with a confused look on his face. Diyoza says behind them, “We’re here to rescue you.” 

Octavia takes a step forward, eyes on the gun in the man’s hands. “Why are you armed?” 

Bellamy gently grabs her wrist, “O. O, it’s okay. We have an understanding.” 

Clarke steps forward to stand at Octavia’s side and whispers into her ear, “We have leverage against them. If they do anything against us, we will kill the rest of their army.” 

Octavia’s eyes widen, “Army? Where the hell did they come from?” 

Clarke sighs, “They are an old mining crew from a hundred years ago. They went into something called Cryo-sleep where you don’t age. They just arrived a few days ago.” 

Octavia nods but her eyes don’t leave the gun in the man’s hands. 

“So I take it you’re his sister?” Diyoza says. 

Bellamy nods, “Yes, sorry. Octavia, this is Colonel Diyoza.”

Octavia’s eyes narrow, “Colonel?” She asks. 

Diyoza smirks, “Used to be. Love the warpaint by the way.” 

Octavia keeps her face neutral to not give her emotions away. 

Bellamy asks, “Okay, so how do we do this?” 

“Two at a time.” Diyoza turns to look at the rest of the people lining the pit. “Why don’t you people get your things, and we’ll get started as soon as we’re ready topside.” 

No one moves, all of them watching Octavia closely. Octavia nods slightly and everyone begins to move. 

The man at Diyoza’s side asks, “Exactly how many people should we be prepping for extraction?” 

Bellamy says, “Twelve-hundred.” 

Octavia shakes her head, “Eight-hundred and fourteen.” 

She feels the eyes of Clarke and Bellamy on her as she says that, Bellamy looking at her in disbelief. 

Diyoza nods, “Copy that.” She presses a com-link in her ear, “The number of people we’re saving today is eight-hundred fourteen. You got that, Shaw? How’s it coming, up there?” 

Octavia turns to face Clarke and her brother, nearly flinching at the disappointed look on Bellamy’s face. “Three-hundred and eighty-six people died, O? How could you let that happen?” 

Octavia doesn’t justify that question with a response, rather looking at Clarke one more. She walks past her brother, pulling Clarke into an embrace once more. “I missed you so much, Clarke. I was so worried the Death Wave had killed you. Did you all make it to space?” 

Clarke smiles sadly, “No. I was left behind. I was on the surface by myself for the last five years.” 

Octavia’s eyes widen, “I am so sorry, Clarke.” 

Clarke shakes her head, “Don’t be. I gained something I wouldn’t give up for anything.” 

Octavia frowns, “What?”

Clarke smiles, joy clear in the expression, “A daughter…” Clarke says.

Octavia looks at her in shock, “What? Who’s the father?” 

Clarke laughs, “Oh, not like that. I found her a few days after the Death Wave. She is a Nightblood too. The two of us have kept each other alive for the past few years.” 

Octavia smiles, glad to see Clarke happy. “Once we get out of here, I need to talk to you, Clarke.” 

Clarke nods, “Of course.”

Behind them, Bellamy clears his throat, “Umm…well, if the two of you are done with…whatever this is, they are ready to begin lifting people to the surface.” 

Clarke nods, smiling at Octavia as the two walk side by side to a man waiting with a double-harness. The man looks both of them up and down, a small smirk appearing on his face. 

He begins to put the harness on both Octavia and Clarke, taking advantage of that to touch both of them. “Take your hands off of me.” Clarke hisses, Octavia’s hand inching towards the sword on her belt.

The man takes a step back, raising his hands in surrender, “Of course, beautiful. I am done, anyways.”

The metal cord begins to raise Octavia and Clarke as the two hold onto one another tightly. 

When they finally reach the surface, Clarke entwines her hand in Octavia’s. Octavia closes her eyes, the light from the sun blinding after so long without it.

Clarke leads Octavia to the remains of a house a couple hundred feet from the hole into the bunker. 

Octavia slowly opens her eyes, allowing them to get used to the light. She smiles at Clarke, loving the way the sun illuminates Clarke’s blonde hair, turning it gold.

Clarke says, “What is it you want to talk to me about, O?” 

Octavia smiles sadly, “I am sure you noticed that 386 people died in the bunker.”

Clarke nods, clasping Octavia’s hands in her own. “I couldn’t save them, Clarke. I…I am a monster.” 

Clarke’s eyes widen in realization, “No you are not, O. You bore it so they wouldn’t have to. That makes you a leader.”

Octavia sighs, “It does. All of the people I have killed has earned me a title. _Blodreina_.” 

Clarke’s eyes widen, “The Red Queen…” 

Octavia looks at her in surprise, “I didn’t realize you knew Trigedasleng, Clarke.” 

Clarke smiles, “Madi, my daughter, has been teaching me.” 

Octavia smiles at that before frowning once more. “There is something I need to tell you, Clarke.” 

Clarke looks at her curiously, “What is it?”

“The killing wasn’t my idea.” 

Clarke frowns, “Whose idea was it, then?” 

Octavia looks down. “I swear I am telling the truth, Clarke. Please trust me.”

Clarke nods, “I trust you. More than anyone else.”

Octavia smiles at the words sadly, “Even more than your own mother?” 

Clarke’s eyes widen, “My mother was the one who started the killing?”

“Yes. It was her idea, Clarke. All of it.” 

Clarke’s eyes narrow in fury, causing Octavia to flinch back. Clarke notices this and smiles at her, pulling her into a tight embrace. “I am not upset with you, Octavia. I am upset with my mother and myself.” 

Octavia lets out a quiet sob, allowing her suppressed weakness to reach the surface for the first time in years. “Thank you, Clarke. Thank you.”

Clarke shakes her head, “You shouldn’t be thanking me. I have nearly gotten you killed multiple times. I am amazed you are even still my friend.”

Octavia nods, “Clarke, I care for you too much to ever just abandon you. Why are you angry with yourself?”  
Clarke sighs, “I need to stop trusting my mother. First, she gets my father killed, allowing her daughter to be arrested. Then she lets me be sent to the ground. And she allowed me to believe it was Wells who got my father killed, not her.”

Octavia shakes her head, “She is your mother, Clarke. It is only natural you would trust her.”

Clarke shakes her head, “I know. I just…I hoped she would change. She doesn’t seem to have any desire to change though. The only people she cares about are me, Kane, and herself. She would gladly sacrifice everyone else just to keep Kane and me alive with her. I am so sorry, Octavia. I wish I had been with you these past years.” 

Octavia smiles softly, “It isn’t your fault, Clarke.” 

Clarke smiles softly, “I have had a lot of time to think these past few years, O. And I couldn’t stop thinking about you. About how I never got a chance to apologize for ruining our friendship. I will do anything to earn back your full trust, Octavia. Anything.”

Octavia smiles, “Oh, Clarke. You do not need to do anything. I already trust you completely. I had a lot of time to think while in the bunker and I realize now that I probably would have made the same choices you did.”

Clarke’s eyes widen in shock. She says in a small voice, “Really?”

Octavia smiles, “Yes, Clarke. I think I judged you so harshly because I was envious as to how easy you made tough decisions look.”

Clarke shakes her head, “Easy? No, I was barely keeping my head above the water. The only thing that kept me afloat was…” Clarke hesitates. “It was you, Octavia.”

Octavia gasps, “Me? But…what about Lexa?”

Clarke shakes her head, “I loved Lexa, it’s true. But not as much as I have loved you.” 

Octavia takes a step back in shock at Clarke’s admission. “You…love me?” 

Clarke nods, “I will understand if you don’t feel the same way.”

Silence falls over the two before Clarke adds, “And I definitely don’t deserve your love…”

Octavia shakes her head, an angry expression on her face. “Just shut the fuck up.” 

Octavia walks over to Clarke and aggressively presses her lips to Clarke’s.

Clarke lets out a gasp of surprise into the kiss but quickly relaxes. The feeling of Octavia’s lips on her own is like nothing she has ever felt. 

Electric energy flows through her as the kiss deepens. She finds herself on the ground, Octavia straddling her. 

Octavia’s red warpaint smears onto Clarke’s face, marking her. Clarke places one hand on Octavia’s back, the other on the back of her head. She moves her lips in sync with Octavia, the two of them enjoying the feel of each other. 

When Octavia breaks the kiss for a moment, Clarke takes advantage. She roles Octavia over so she is on top, leaning down and connecting her lips to Octavia’s once more. 

Clarke feels something poke at her lips, causing her to open them slightly. Octavia’s tongue slips inside her mouth, ravaging her. Clarke moans slightly at the feeling, egging Octavia to continue her assault. 

When the two finally break apart, Clarke roles onto the ground next to Octavia, resting her head on Octavia’s shoulder. 

The two breathe heavily, enjoying the feel of the cool breeze blowing against their skin. Octavia lets out a chuckle, “If you can’t tell, I feel the exact same way you do. If you don’t deserve my love, I certainly don’t deserve yours. I got 386 of our people killed.” 

Clarke smiles, “We have both done terrible things in our journey to protect our people. Perhaps it is why we both love each other. Neither of us deserves the love others give us. We could both be considered monsters and murderers. Yet, neither of us feel any less for each other.”

Octavia nods, “Exactly. You are my weakness, Clarke. You always have been. Since the day we arrived on Earth.” 

Clarke smirks, “Wow. I am _Blodreina’s_ Weakness.” 

Octavia smiles back, “That you are, _Wanheda._ ”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I will take other one-shot requests but I make no promises. I am willing to do any rating from G to Explicit, so don't be afraid to ask me to write dirty stuff...I'm going to hell already...(:


End file.
